Promise of the Stars
by erza's jelly beans
Summary: "She'll be safe and sound up in the stars, won't she?" (MuffinClan Challenge)


It was snowing.

The bright specks of white were illuminated in the night, a silhouette against the dark sky. It was this time of the day that Redstorm preferred to go on his walk.

The cold earth seemed damp on his pads as he walked, the snow continuing to rain down on the earth. He went out to clear his mind, as he always did on his casula ventures, but this particular time he had a lot to think about.

The russet tom shuddered, the cold finding it's way into his sore body. It was getting colder out, but he didn't feel like turning around any time soon.

So, he continued on, letting his mind wander to look back on today.

He scowled. The scratch on his shoulder seemed to be burning, the freezing chill biting through his fur. Featherheart had told him to rest so that his wound didn't get infected, but there were others who needed more attention than he.

Redstorm looked up at the sky, silverpelt twinkling brighter than the falling snow.

"Are you happy?" he asked the stars, shining bright in the dark of midnight. He got no response, only the continuous twinkling of their ancestors in the night sky.

The red tom looked down, his pads crunching against the snow. It covered the earth in a soft blanket of white. Redstorm looked around, everything looked beautiful, at peace. He was at peace in his mind.

_That will change once I go back to camp.._

Redstorm sighed, as he continued to walk through the snow. No one was at peace. Especially with the aftermath of the battle.

He stopped, sinking his claws into the soft ground underpaw. That battle _should not _have happened.

The young tom hissed. A squabble over prey-stealers, and six end up dead. The battle was a lost cause from the second Blossomstar and her warriors showed up at camp.

_So many lost...over a stupid squirrel._

He knew both Clans were passionate, and would fight like all of LionClan to defend what was theirs, but it was taken to far, and several cats' lives have been changed for the worse.

Redstorm stopped where the trees ended, and the shore came into view. It was beautiful, the lake shining in the light of the half moon, silverpelt reflected in it's shimmering depths.

The shore, as was the rest of the forest was covered by a thin layer of snow, glowing like the stars above, as wonderful a feat it was, this was not what caught Redstorm's attention.

A small figure, black as night sat on the lake's edge, small white specks adorning dark fur.

Redstorm didn't need to look again. He knew who it was the moment he saw her.

Something in his heart clenched. Maybe it was just him, but most likely for her.

_Nightpaw…_

She sat, seeming to be staring into the water. Her tiny body was shaking. Redstorm dared to take another step forward, silent against the snow. As he got closer, he could hear faint, sob like noises coming from the she-cat, sounding as painful as the last breath of a dying cat.

Redstorm padded up behind her. He was hesitant to move any closer, in fear of scaring the young she-cat.

He took a small breath, a cloud of cold air emitted from his mouth.

"Nightpaw?" the tom called softly, hesitantly.

The small black she-cat's head rose slightly. Redstorm watched as she turned to him, her blue eyes wide and glassy. He flinched.

Nightpaw blinked slowly, before turning back to the clear water. "Why are you here?" she asked, her voice cold as the night's wind. But also, Redstorm noticed, very small.

"I could ask you the same," he replied, padding forward. Redstorm sat beside the little she-cat. When she shivered, he scooted closer.

Nightpaw didn't answer. She had a far off look in her eyes. And suddenly, she keeled over, shaking again as soft wails escaped her throat.

"Darkflower is gone…" he heard her choke, as the little she-cat cried her heart out. Redstorm felt like his heart was breaking in two as he looked down at her. Lost. Scared.

"My m-mother...I-I'll never hear her voice again."

Redstorm pressed closer to the young she-cat, wrapping his tail around her flanks, he rested his chin on her head, pulling her in closer. Nightpaw simply sobbed, her face buried in his fur.

_She's so little..._Redstorm had only just become a warrior half a moon after Nightpaw had been apprenticed. She was always shy, innocent. She had yet to be exposed to this.

"Shh," Redstorm tried his best to soothe her, to console her. "Your mother died a warrior's death."

"She wasn't supposed to die," Nightpaw murmured against his side. She was still shaking.

Redstorm pulled back to look down at her. Nightpaw's sweet face was contoured with sadness and grief, a melancholy air consuming her normal airy personality.

"Sadly, death is an inevitable part of life," he murmured grimly. "But your mother lived a life worth living. She was a warrior." Redstorm looked little Nightpaw in the eyes. "She had a loyal mate and a beautiful kit. She lived, and StarClan took her because, perhaps, they were both content with the outcome, no matter how gruesome."

Nightpaw was silent. She was still shaking, though not as much.

"I'm cold," she whispered, pressing herself deeper into Redstorm's hold. The russet tom nodded, resting his chin back on top of the little she-cat's head. His tail rubbed soothing circles in her back, as she sobbed quietly into his fur.

"Don't worry," he whispered, licking the small she-cat's ear. "You'll be fine, Nightpaw. You and your mother."

The black she-cat said nothing. Her eyes were closed, and she was still. At peace.

After several heartbeats, Nightpaw spoke up softly.

"She'll be safe and sound, up in the stars with my father won't she?" the little she-cat mewed softly.

"Yeah," Redstorm agreed, both of their eyes closed. Nightpaw had calmed, her breathing slow and rhythmic. Both of them relished in the silence. Closure was one thing she needed, but time would take it's toll, and mend the wound on her heart.

Around them, the snow continued to fall, soft and silent onto the earth below.


End file.
